Desk Jockey
by blakes8th
Summary: Just a naughty little one shot following 'From The Mouth of Babes' as requested.


Desk Jockey

Disclaimer: Let me just check... Nope, not mine. It all belongs to the BBC.

Rating: M for adult content.

Pairing: Sandland

This little bit of naughty follows on from 'From the Mouth of Babes'. It can stand alone though. My lovely reveiwers wanted a naughty little sequal. This is just for you. xxx

/

"Bollocks!"

Jack and Brian looked at their comrade as he patted at his coat pockets in vane.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"I've gone and left my bloody phone in the office." Gerry answered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back there at nine in the morning. I'm sure you won't die without it."

"I won't but my chances with Angela might." Gerry replied.

"Angela?" Brian inquired.

"The new blonde in the canteen. We got chatting, and we've been out a couple of times. She said she'd call me tonight. Bloody hell, I'm going to have to go back and get it."

"It's nearly eight o/clock. She'd have called by now. Just leave it till morning." Jack grumbled.

"Not a chance. I'll see you both tomorrow." He left the two men in the pub and headed back to the station. Half an hour later he trotted down the stairs to the office, he entered and noticed the light was still on in Sandra's office, he looked through the door, but there was no-one there, just some papers scattered around the large wooden desk. He retrieved his phone and checked the call log, he sighed with relief as he saw he hadn't missed any calls.

He looked across the office to the little metal object on Brian's desk. Brain had bought it in that morning, a present from Mark. It was a little pyramid with a metal ball hovering over the point. It had something to do with magnetism, or so Brian had tried to explain, before warning everyone not to touch. The devilish side got the better of him and he gave the little ball a little nudge, making it wobble. Gerry laughed and tried to make the ball spin, but suddenly it shot off the pyramid and rolled under Jack's desk.

"Shit!" Gerry realised how annoyed Brian would be if he came in tomorrow and found his new toy had been tampered with. He crawled under the desk, looking for the offending item. Suddenly he heard the door of the lift open and the sound of laughter met his ears. He looked through the little gap between the top of the desk and the back and saw Sandra return to the office with a cup of coffee from the canteen. She was followed by the boss, Robert Strickland. Gerry and the others were fully aware that the two were now in a relationship, but they had been careful to keep it very private. Gerry's eyes widened as he watched Rob Strickland take the cup from her hand and put it on the table. He placed his hands on either side of her face and lowered his lips to hers, capturing her mouth with a blistering kiss. Sandra put her hands around his back, under his jacket. The kiss was intense and Gerry worried that one or both may pass out from lack of oxygen. He kept very quiet, realising that appearing out from under Jack's desk at this moment probably wouldn't endear him to his bosses. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out any sound.

"God I've missed you." Robert whispered against Sandra's mouth.

"It's only been three days." She smiled.

"Seemed like so much more. Didn't you miss me then?"

"Oh, I missed you. You have no idea." She pulled his shirt from his trousers and ran her hands up and down his chest. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He let the jacket slide off, catching it before it hit the floor and threw it over the back of the little red sofa. She undid his tie and slid it from around his neck, throwing is in the vague direction of the jacket before starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Here?" He questioned, "What if somebody comes down here?"

"At this time of the evening, the only people coming down here will be us." She grinned, he smiled back as she finished with his shirt and he shrugged out of it and tossed it towards his other clothes. She had stepped out of her shoes and he wrapped his hands around her, one hand snaking down and pulling up her skirt until he could feel the hem and slide his hand down her buttock, and inside her underwear, the other hand crept up underneath her blouse and unfastened her bra.

"Oh God, Robert." She breathed as the hand inside her panties slipped around the front and found her moist core. "My desk." She gasped as he slid two fingers inside her folds.

"Desk?" He questioned.

"Just something I thought about a few weeks ago." They stumbled into her office, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. Robert pushed the papers to one side and lifted her so that she was sitting, nude on her desk. He got rid of the last of his clothes and stood before her in all his glory. He gently pushed her back, until he was leaning over her, he dipped down for a quick kiss before moving to stand between her legs, she wrapped her legs around his middle, arching her back as he pushed his fingers back inside her. He worked them in and out, watching her eyes as she got lost in ecstacy. He withdrew his fingers and pushed the head of his rock hard length against her opening. She closed her eyes and sighed as he pushed his way home.

"Robert, Fuck me. Please!" She growled, he didn't need any more encouragement as he started to pound into her. He had his hands braced on the desk, either side of her head, as he thrust in and out as fast and hard as he could, he knew when she wanted him to love her gently, and now was not one of those times, she wanted to be filled, hard and he was more than happy to oblige. She gripped at his shoulders, her head thrown back as he hammered into her, she felt the explosion building inside her and screamed his name as she climaxed, a thousand fireworks going of behind her eyes. The sound of his name as it echoed around the office pushed him over the edge and he spilled into her with two final hard thrusts which he was sure would send them both through her desk. He stilled, still inside her as they both came down from the sex induced high.

"Oh God, that was amazing, I've missed you so much." Sandra whispered as she clung to him.

"You're amazing." He replied. "How about we head for home. I've only just got started." He grinned. Sandra licked her lips before capturing his mouth with a kiss.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." He pulled out of her and they moved around the office, collecting up their clothes and dressing, before she turned off the lights and they left together.

Gerry sat under the desk, he had tried to blot out the sounds he had heard, but they were ingrained into his head, as was the image of Stricklands muscular white arse as he pounded into Sandra on her desk. When he was sure they had gone, he scuttled out from under the desk, squeaking with pain as he knelt on the little metal ball which had started all of this. He put it back where it belonged, before slinking out of the building. When he got to the safety of his car, he got out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Angela. Are you busy tonight... No.. Good. How would you like for me to cook for you at my place...A quiet night in?"...

/

The next day, Sandra sat at her desk, continuing with the paperwork which had been interupted the evening before. She heard the outer door open and the sounds of her team filing in for the morning.

"In here!" She called, they all gathered at the entrance of her office. "I've got your expenses here." She handed each of them an envelope. She frowned as Gerry took his, he was pale and seemed to be staring at something on her desk. "Gerry, are you ok?" He looked up at her, his face flushed and he looked like a deer in headlights.

"He had a heavy night." Jack laughed. Brian grinned.

"How was the lovely Angela?" The northerned laughed.

"Ummm, Yeah great." Gerry stammered. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope you're ready for a days work, we have a new case and I'd hate to have to keep you at your desk all day." She watched as he shut his eyes. "Gerry, do you need to sit down?" He shook his head.

"I just need a bit of air." He bolted for the fire escape leaving a very puzzled team behind him.

"What's that all about?" Sandra asked. Jack shook his head as they all filed into the outer office. Brian paused as he got to his desk.

"Oi! Who's squashed my ball!"

/

Author's note. Just a bit of naughty fun xxx. I'm going to try to update both the other ongoing stories this weekend. Sarah.


End file.
